narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique
Improvements Are we not going to mention how this jutsu has enhanced her physical abilities? it seems pretty clear that it has done so. Kotoamatsukami (talk) 15:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean by enhanced her abilities? I didn't see her do anything she couldn't/didn't do without using the technique...--Cerez365™ 15:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) But Jojohot Raw say 百豪の術. :Read this. Also remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ 17:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) There is currently no indication as to the technique providing her enhanced physical powers, that comes from her chakra enhanced stregnth technique, we will likely find out more next weeks chapter when madara underestimates Tsunades will of fire and thus this technique will likely come into play with regards to her current situation. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 22:05, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The name Why do we use the sanskrit name here, and not the Japanese, as we do here? Seelentau 愛議 12:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 14:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately the kanji used weren't incorrect in the way ShounenSuki expected, so it's unlikely that the article will remain named like this anyway. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) all the raws have 百豪 (Hyakugou) and not 白毫 (Byakugou)-- :Our resident translator said: You might want to take it up with him.--Cerez365™ 19:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) So just curious... if you're gonna name this jutsu as Strength of a Hundred, and also use the kanji that says Hyakugo, then why would you keep the romaji as Byakugo and the trivia about the meaning of Byakugo? (talk) 19:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said before, but apparently didn't make it obvious: I... have not... a clue. With things of this nature you should go to: User talk:ShounenSuki#Chapter 577 Stuff. I'm assuming that the name is either a pun or there was an oversight.--Cerez365™ 20:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The name is Byakugō no Jutsu, which translates to Strength of a Hundred Technique. However, it is true that 百 is read as hyaku, except that this time the so called Rendaku was used. Another example for this is Hirudora, where the word tora was changed to dora. It doesn't change the meaning and is rather for phonetic reasons. Seelentau 愛議 21:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) New trivia It's highly confusing... I read the definition of each word you mention and I still had trouble understanding it.Antonino200 (talk) 21:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Most of all, it's kinda wrong. byakugō has two meanings. When written as 百豪, it means strength of a hundred and when written as 白毫, it refers to the Ūrṇā. 百 written as byaku is because of the rendaku, though. But that's not trivia worthy, I think. At least we didn't put it here. Seelentau 愛議 21:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :oh and btw, the Kanji used in the word for Ūrṇā, 白, isn't usually read as byaku, either. Normally it's read as shiro or Haku. You see, it's nothing unusual, really. We'd have to add it to many more articles, too. Seelentau 愛議 21:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button Now, since I don't know if another user will be able to make it any more simple or have you understand. The kanji for the word hundred (strength) is used in the name. However (from what I understand at least) through rendaku, which seems to be similar to English homophones, it's actually written out as "byaku" giving it a double meaning. I'm assuming that Kishimoto is trying to cram the meaning of the entire technique into one. I'm thinking that we should drop it in Hirudora article as well. I always wondered why Naruto said that the technique's name wasn't like Guy as well as why it was dora and not tora.--Cerez365™ 21:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :@Seelentau: Although 百 would turn into byako through rendaku, this isn't the case here. Rendaku only occurs when a sound is being influenced by another sound. To do that, it should either be directly preceded by another sound or directly followed by one. Since 百 is at the beginning of a word here and it's the first part of the pronunciation we're talking about, this cannot be considered a case of rendaku. It would be more correct to consider this another case of using alternate pronunciations to make it sound like another word, similar to the Kumogakure techniques. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, I see. Indeed, I was curious if it's really rendaku, since I wasn't sure myself. Am I right, guessing that byak''o'' is just a mistake on your side?^^ Seelentau 愛議 21:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, it should be byak''u''. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Similar to? The line "The technique itself, is very similar to the parent technique the Creation Rebirth with the exception that it allows Tsunade to heal herself without the use of hand seals"... I think is wrong. I mean, from what I can recall from the Creation Rebirth technique, it didn't need handseals either. Just the first to activate it, and then it would just heal Tsunade authomatically.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I just checked the manga and she used hand seals to activate the Creation Rebirth. I think the use of seals is the fine line between the two techniques since apparently this one is always active while the technique is in use.--Cerez365™ 11:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::She used handseals to activate the Creation Rebirth, but not handseals to heal herself. Are you telling me that all the improvement that this technique has is that it doesn't require to make a few handseals to activate it?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 12:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Though I may not be right, my interpretation is that this technique is somewhat similar to Kabuto's Yin Healing Wound Destruction technique. So when she sustains an attack instead of having to form seals to start the healing process, it happens automatically or constantly O.o--Cerez365™ 12:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I am confused. Does Creation Rebirth only heal the injuries she has at the moment she activates it, and then "goes off", or does it heal her continuously any time she receives damage? If it's the first, I would understand the difference.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 12:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC)